Corrupted Memories
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: AU. Chapter 2 UP. Mutou Yugi stole something he shouldn't have: the woman of the King of Games. Ten years pass, they come back but things have changed and the King of Games is still looking for his woman. AxA YxA
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Authoress Notes:** Another. Story. Made. By. Me! Takes a deep breath Phew! Running from people is not good for my legs! Ow! On another note, another story by me and it has a love triangle in it! I know I _still_ haven't updated DL but please be patient! I just got this idea in my head after I watched a Korean music video, so, I was inspired. And for those of you who haven't read my other two stories: **Deadly Liaisons** and **Crimson Cage **read them and leave a review please! Now, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just borrowing them and the OC's, Hikaru and Akito are mine.

**Pairings:** **AtemxAnzu** and **YugixAnzu**

**Genre: **Drama, action/adventure, romance and then some.

**Plot:**

((AU)) Mutou Yugi stole the one thing he shouldn't have: the woman whom the King of Games, his older brother loved. Years pass, they arrive back in Domino City only to find that his brother is still looking for his "woman" and what the King of Games soon finds what has happened to her, he is definitely, not pleased. AtemxAnzu YugixAnzu

**Corrupted Memories**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

He pined for her. He loved her, adored her from afar. He looked after her, and now, he was running away with her. His violet gaze traveled from the airplane window to the sleeping brunette on his shoulder. He grinned slightly, pushing a stray lock of chestnut hair away from her beautiful face. She was now with him, not with that bastard of an older brother.

His gaze stared out of the window again. He could see a bit of land of the United States out there, New York to be exact. They were going to land there shortly. He and her were going to be safe from _him_ now.

The voice of the pilot rang throughout the airplane, abruptly waking some passengers from their sleep. But not her. He chuckled as he heard the pilot speak.

"**We are about to land on the New York air station. Please fasten your seatbelts and await further instruction. Thank you.**"

He looked down on the sleeping beauty before shaking her awake. "Hey, we're here now. Come on, wake up."

The brunette moaned for a moment before cracking open sapphire eyes. Rubbing them to get the sleep out of herself, she looked around and then at him.

"... Yugi?"

He nodded, stroking her hand with his thumb. "It's okay, Anzu. We'll be there shortly. I'm here."

* * *

"**_That son of a bitch!!!_**"

The sound of a porcelain vase crashing against the wall echoed through the whole area. The one who threw the now useless item was breathing deeply like a rabid animal, his crimson eyes glowing with tremendous violence, narrowed into slits like an annoyed snake.

The blonde-haired man winced as he saw one of his best friend throw a very expensive vase across the room (which didn't seem to matter now) in anger. After he had suddenly brought the news to his friend, the tri-colored-haired man went into a fit and searched every room on the three floors of the mansion in rage.

"H-Hey... Um... You don't have to throw somethi---"he started but was soon stopped when very angry red orbs stared at him.

"**Just shut up, Jounouchi just _shut up!!!_ I'll make him pay for this!**"

Seeing that he couldn't console his friend right now, Jounouchi bowed his head down in defeat. But in his head, he couldn't believe that his other best friend stole the woman of his _very_ possessive and short-tempered older brother. He prayed that the younger brother wasn't found by the older, or hell will be on earth. _Literally._

'_That... That bastard. How dare he steal my woman?!_' the older brother raged on in his head, straightening himself and looking at the ceiling.

He thought of the brunette that was once with him and was now somewhere with his younger brother.

'_Having you is like grasping heaven itself... And I will not allow it to be taken away from me!!_'

With that in mind, he strode over to the still-open door in long, anger-filled strides. Jounouchi followed close behind him, doing a soft prayer in his head.

'_Yugi... I hope you realized what you have just done... I just hope, as much as I want to see you and Anzu again, that Atem doesn't find you..._'

* * *

Yugi sneezed aloud, receiving a "Bless you," from an old couple passing by. He smiled at them as thanks while scratching his head. He began looking around. He needed to find a taxi somehow. But wait...

Anzu wasn't by his side! He whirled his head around, looking for her. She wasn't anywhere that he couldn't see her from his spot. Picking up his bags (a duffle and a backpack), he began looking for her.

The brunette walked along the sidewalk, looking for a cab. She raised a hand as she saw a cab coming over, it completely ignored her. Sighing, she lowered her hand, thinking that sometimes, people can be so cruel.

'_Time to look for another... Huh?_' her azure eyes spotted a little kid chasing a red ball. Her eyes widen as she saw that the ball was heading to the street and that a car was just coming over. Running quickly to the little boy she managed to get there in time before he was hit. But...

Yugi pushed through another crowed, saying a number of "Excuse mes" to the people he pushed. He had just found her but the look on his face turned to terror as he saw that Anzu shoved a little boy out of the way to prevent the car that was coming up from hitting him, but then the car...

It all happened in a blur. After a while, there was an eerie silence after a sickening sound rang throughout the area like a gunshot before that silence was destroyed by an anguish cry.

"**_ANZU!!!!!!_**"

* * *

10 years have passed since that painful day. 10 long years since the news were bombarded with the same stories over and over for a few days. 10 years since he blamed himself for what happened to her. And now they were returning to their original home, Domino City Japan.

Now that they were both out of the safety of the US, he kept a close watch on her and their surroundings, careful to not let him find out that they were back again. When they had finally found an apartment to settle in, he immediately began searching for info about him, and found out that he was still searching for her, but was now a very powerful man who would make things harder in hiding himself and the woman he loved.

Though he knew that his older brother didn't know that they were back again, he kept a low profile on themselves, working at low pay jobs that wouldn't seem like the place for himself and her to take jobs at.

Sighing, he looked at the calendar, crossing out November 25 with a blue sharpie pen. Capping the pen, he went to the kitchen to make an early breakfast.

"10 years... Wow, didn't think we'd be able to be out of eyeshot of my older brother for 10 years..." he shook his head. "And... it will stay that way..."

He heard the door to his bedroom click open and looked to see a disheveled brunette standing by the doorway. He chuckled softly as she came over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"... Good morning." He greeted happily.

She yawned causing him to laugh a bit more. "Huh? Oh, uh... Good morning, Yugi." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before staring up at him blankly.

This time, he laughed out loud, receiving a small glare from the brunette. "... I don't see what's so funny, Mr. Mutou."

"You know, you could go back to sleep again. It's only a few hours till your work starts. You're not always up this early in the morning." Yugi answered.

She shrugged before saying, "You move around the bed too much when you wake up. Just thought I'd say bye before you go out to work." She looked at him, a playful expression on her face. "Or, do you not want to receive byes from me before you leave?" she turned away from him as if he said he didn't need her there.

He sighed, laughing a bit, knowing she was playing. He encircled his arms around her, laying his head down on her shoulder.

"I never said that! So, just watch TV or something and wait for your food."

She pouted like a five year old over her shoulder. "Meanie..." she muttered.

The tri-colored haired man let go of her so he could see her face, a look of mortal insult upon his expression. "Hey, I'm not a meanie! I'm just saying to wait!"

She scoffed, turning her head away and putting her hands on her hips. "Hmph, so why don't you let me cook with you? Afraid that I might poison our food? Please, I cook way better than you." She said.

"Hey, I'm just being a gentlemen. So please just let me cook and you just wait." He pleaded.

She turned her head back to him. "Fine, you big whiner. It won't be my fault that you'll leave here with a sick stomach."

"I'm not bad at cooking. I'm just not good. You know, it could be worse."

"Whatever, just hurry with the food, Yugi." She commanded before walking off.

"Alright, slave master." He retorted.

A pillow was chucked at his face as he stared at the brunette who had her tongue stuck out at him in a taunting manner.

"Got ya!"

"Whatever, well, breakfast will be ready soon, Anzu."

* * *

"... These files don't mean anything to me!!" Atem roared, throwing the files he was previously holding onto the floor as he continued to pace, stepping on other discarded papers and files in his walk.

"They're doing the best they can..." Jounouchi said but regretted ever saying anything as Atem rounded on him.

"Well they aren't doing enough!!" he roared. Jounouchi winced at his shout. It had been 10 years since they heard anything about Yugi and Anzu. It felt like the two of them just vanished off the face of the earth, never to be seen or heard from again.

But Atem was stubborn enough to not believe that anything happened to them. Or well, anything that happened to his woman. Yugi, he didn't care whatever happened to him. All he thought about was the safety of the brunette whom had flown away from him.

"I'm getting sick of this..." Jounouchi heard Atem mutter to himself, still pacing back and forth throughout the room. "I want to find her... I want her in my arms again... Dammit! Where the hell did my idiot of a brother take my woman?!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Immediately, Atem already had the phone at his ear. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

There was silence around the whole room. Jounouchi was looking for a way to get out of the place but that thought passed as he heard the slam of a phone. He turned his chocolate brown eyes to Atem and was a little startled to see that he looked really ready to kill something... someone. And he was the only one in the room besides the King of Games.

Biting his tongue, he saw Atem walk to the doors and opened them. Jounouchi quickly ran after him, asking, "Hey, what was up with that phone call? What was it about? Who was it from?"

"Meeting. Said it was urgent. Damn Kaiba..." Atem said through gritted teeth. Jounouchi slowed his pace, stopping in halfway in the well-lit hall. He heard the message all right. And if it was a call from Kaiba Seto...

Expect a _long_ meeting.

* * *

His cell phone rang, breaking his train of thought. Fishing for it, he pulled it out and asked, "Hello? Who's this?"

"_Yugi, it's been a while._" Said the calm voice from the other end. Yugi's face brightened as he heard the familiar voice, the train he was on jerked a bit.

"Isis? Isis, good to hear from you again!" he said happily. Isis was the head of several museums around the world but was mostly around the Domino City's museum, studying about the ancient Egyptians and any ancient civilization. He had met her in one of her museums when he was taking a small tour around New York. She spoke Japanese (which made it a lot easier for the both of them to communicate) to him, even though she was Egyptian, and kindly told him in a three hour long lecture of the old American Indian tribes and wars while displaying artifacts about them.

"_Good to see you too, Yugi. I hope Anzu is doing well..._"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, she's doing good. You don't have to worry. She's in good hands, Ms. Isis. How are you doing? Found anything exciting about any ancient civilizations yet?" he asked.

He pictured the older Egyptian woman shaking her head. "_No, but I heard of this new tomb found in Egypt, so I'm going to excavate what it is so, I might not get to call the two of you during the dig._" Isis said sadly.

He nodded his again, clearly understanding her. "Well, you are very busy after all, we can wait. Maybe you can make it up to us by visiting us with your family for dinner and probably show us some thing interesting you might've found?" he offered softly.

The sound of a soft laugh reached his ears from the other end. Isis replied, "_Okay then. I'm sure my family would love to join you two together for dinner. After the excavation is over._"

"Okay," Yugi then looked out of the window, seeing that the station he was heading come into view. "Oh, gotta go, Ms. Isis. I'm at my station now."

"_All right, Yugi. Take care. Bye now._"

"You too. Bye for now."

* * *

Anzu slowly walked to her work, her eyes looking at the items on display at the stores. She felt content for some reason. Like this was really her home. It was strange to her in a way. Ever since ten years ago. The only person that had helped her at her time of need was Yugi.

She smiled at the thought of him. He was such a sweet man. But ever since they arrived at Domino City, Yugi's eyes seemed to change shape and color; to deep, narrowed and enigmatic crimson eyes which she was confused as to why she was seeing someone else's eyes besides Yugi's.

'_I must be seeing things... I don't even know anyone else close to me besides Yugi... Yeah... That must be it! I must be seeing things.'_

While she was thinking, she didn't notice the presence behind her before they shouted, "HIYA, ANZU!!!"

Anzu squeaked and jumped up in the air in surprise, her heart skipping a beat. Slowly turning around (her heart hammering loudly in her chest), she was confused to see a light violet-haired young woman who was wearing a scarf around her neck, a red knit sweater and some jeans, who was beaming brightly at her.

"Uh... Can I... help you in anyway...?" the brunette asked slowly, while cautiously backing away from the beaming girl.

The violet-haired girl giggled slightly (which puzzled the other woman more), a look of pure joy in her eyes. "Oh, Mazaki Anzu, don't play dumb with me. Hello?? You know who I am. Just stop playing with me."

Sheepishly, Anzu waved her hand. "Uh... Hi there..." she said. "And... do I really know you?"

The other girl put on a look of hurt on her face which Anzu quickly saw and said, "U-Uh... I-I'm sorry if I said some thing offensive or anything! It's just that---"

She was broke off as the violet-haired girl went laughing. Anzu tilted her head to the side, puzzled before the other girl said, "Oh, Anzu! You're such a worrywart, even _after_ ten years!"

'_Ten years...?_'

"Anyway Anzu, if you're going to play it that way, fine. I'm Nosaka Miho." She gave the brunette a hug which Anzu awkwardly returned before they drew apart. "Oh man, it's so good to see you again! I mean, you and Yugi just suddenly vanished and Atem went like a mad man and—"

She was cut off by a strange beeping sound. Miho looked at her wristwatch and shrieked in surprise. "Aaaah!! I'm going to be late for my job! Well, hope to see you again soon, Anzu! Gotta go!"

"H-Hey! Wait! How do you know about..." Anzu trailed off as the retreating figure of Miho disappeared from view.

After a while, she just stood there, dumbfounded by the whole scene that just came by in a blur. She scratched the back of her head.

'_Well... She seemed nice enough... But... I don't even remember ever meeting someone like her before..._'

Her reprieve was cut off when a deep voice called her name from behind.

"Anzu?"

* * *

Atem muttered a number of curses and profanities under his breath as the limo drove on to the Kaiba residence.

'_Calling me out to a stupid meeting... "It is urgent." Ugh, what a lie. I bet the damn bastard is going to give me a long ass lecture again. Man, why do I put up with him? I would be out looking for my "woman" instead of going to some stupid meeting. Damn him, damn him, damn him...!_'

His crimson eyes looked out the window for a while. Then his eyes caught sight of a familiar looking brunette talking with a violet-haired woman. He immediately took action, turning to the driver.

"Chauffeur!! Stop the limo, _now_!!!" he demanded.

The driver did as he was told, screeching to a stop. Atem stormed out the door, not even bothering to close it, walking quickly to the two women. He caught sight of the violet-haired woman being Miho before she suddenly looked at her wristwatch and began muttering like a schoolgirl.

Then the one word he never thought he'd hear anytime soon was said straight from Miho's mouth, "Aaaah!! I'm going to be late for my job! Well, hope to see you again soon, Anzu!"

He soon stopped in his strides as he heard that name. The name of the woman that plagued his mind and thoughts for the past ten years. He snapped out of his reprieve as he heard the brunette call out to Miho. That voice... God, that voice haunted his ears...

Gathering up the courage, he slowly, but cautiously, walked up to the brunette. Clearing his throat, he called, "Anzu?"

He saw she jumped a bit in surprise before slowly turning to meet him.

And then blue eyes met deep, crimson ones.

* * *

Anzu just stared at him curiously. It took everything she had to not say Yugi's name then and there, she thought it would upset the man. But he looked just like Yugi, but a bit older looking. Same hairstyle, but his tanned face, crimson eyes, and sort of dangerous aura around him made him different. Yet he seemed vaguely familiar to her...

It was still the same, the hair, the eyes, the face (even though it looked more mature), everything! She was still the same Anzu he remembered and loved. A smirk slowly curved up his lips, finally finding the most important thing to him for almost over ten years.

'_I found her again... Thank God she isn't hurt... That bastard. He better not have touched what is "mine."_'

He scowled at the mention of his younger brother but that soon died away as Anzu regarded him suspiciously.

"Umm... Can I help you?" she asked politely.

He smiled. _And_ the same attitude. Some things never change. But the question itself baffled him slightly. Why would she ask a question like that? She should know who he is...

"Ummm..." Anzu fidgeted slightly in her position. The man was staring at her for the past few minutes. "Is something wrong?"

Atem finally snapped out of his thoughts, a small smile upon his lips.

He replied, "No, nothing's wrong, little angel. I just... finally found something very important to me..."

She giggled for a moment at the nickname he used, causing the smile on his face to widen a bit.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, sir. By the way, who are you?" she asked innocently, almost _too_ innocently.

This question alone smacked the smile on his face off. He stared at her as if she was going mad; she simply just tilted her head in curiosity.

"Wha... What did you ask, Anzu?" he asked slowly.

"Well... You're calling me 'Anzu' and I don't even remember meeting a person like you... Um, what's your name?"

The words twisted themselves into his chest like daggers. He couldn't believe this! How could _she_ not know him! She must be playing a joke! Yeah, that's right! She must be! But...

The look on her face and the full curiosity in her voice sounded much like someone who hadn't known him. Did something happen ten years ago?

"But you should know me, Anzu... You should! How could... How could... Don't you know me? What happened ten years ago??" he shouted, causing her to cringe.

"W-Well, s-sir... All I remember ten years ago was meeting a young man named Mutou Yugi and that doctors told me that... that I have a case of amnesia. So, again, who are you?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!!! Oh no!! Anzu has amnesia! What will happen now?? How's Atem gonna react, you guys?? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review and PEACE people!! Bye now!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:** Considering the huge amount of time between when this was published, and now, I dub it crazy for me to update now. Two years? Sheesh. Figured people would have forgotten. Oh well. In any case, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. However, the OC's belong to me.

**Pairings: AnzuxAtem** or **YugixAnzu**.

**Plot/Summary:** (AU) A memory is something you recall. A figment of your past stored away in the depths of your subconscious. But what if your memories were corrupted, and not by your own accord?

**Corrupted Memories**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**--- **

_ My fears… _

_My lies…_

---

"… and the stocks for my products have been going well. I just need to distribute them—Hey, are you even listening?" snapped the CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba.

From his end of the rectangle-shaped, mahogany desk, the tri-haired young man known as Mutou Atem sent a defiant glare towards Seto before nodding. Seto narrowed his cobalt blue eyes in suspicion before moving towards his presentation once again.

Atem's angled, crimson eyes were barely seeing anything of the CEO's display, or the other dull and boring suits sitting around him. His thoughts were steadily going back to the blue-eyed woman he had met earlier, and the shocking revelation he was hit with…

---

Who am I…?

_The words echoed in his head, as time seemed to have gone still. In his mind, something was screaming that this wasn't real, that he was going delusional. Right, maybe that was it. He had finally found the woman he searched for after ten agonizing years. This… couldn't be real, could it?_

_No. Her face and eyes held that questioning gaze as to who he was. Reality was shining a cruel smirk on his face…_

_And Yugi…_

_The horrible thoughts were soon swept away at the name. His hands had unconsciously balled into tight fists, his nails biting into his palm._

Yugi.

_**He** must have had something to do with this!_

_Soon, rage and hatred welled within his chest, threatening to burst through the surface and wreak havoc on anyone near. Briefly, his mind focused on Anzu. No, he could never hurt her. Never her._

_But his idiot of a brother had some explaining to do. And more._

_Suddenly, a warm, delicate hand was placed upon his cheek, and he blinked, all negative thoughts leaving him in that fleeting instant. Atem stared down at Anzu, that puzzled gaze turned to a look of concern, her blue eyes shining._

"_Are you all right, sir? You suddenly grew quiet… And your face feels a little warm…" She murmured quietly._

Wouldn't you want to know why my face is warm…_ His mind joked lightly, despite the situation between him and her, causing a small smile on his face to appear. Slowly, he raised his own hand and placed it over hers, content to just feel her soft skin on him again. _Ten years without this…

_Anzu had the audacity to blush at the contact, but thankfully, to him, didn't pull away. After a while, she began to realize how their position would look like to others, and slowly, but hesitantly, excused her hand from his cheek, causing Atem to drop his hand to his side. He briefly had the urge to snatch her hand and never let go._

"_So, umm…" The brunette scratched her head sheepishly. "You haven't exactly answered my question…"_

_Atem blinked again before his mind reeled over several thoughts. Obviously, she had amnesia, but whatever the cause or when she gained it was unknown to him._

_Pick up the pieces and start anew… He frowned, but the prospect of that idea didn't sound so bad. Who knows? If he spent more time with her, the old flame between them could be rekindled, even if the flame was blowing in a different direction. Meanwhile, he could deal with his _brother_ and make sure he never again touched what was his._

_But something inside told him that Anzu wouldn't like that in the least. He'd have to get around that. Yet, if it was Anzu's desire to keep him alive, then…_

"_Forgive me," Atem murmured apologetically, bowing his head slightly, "My name is Atem," he didn't bother to give his last name, "I am sorry if I startled you. You don't remember me? I was a very old friend…"_ More than friends, actually…

"_Oh! An old friend? I'm terribly sorry for not remembering you," His hand had somehow found its way in hers as they shook, "Atem, is it? Sorry, the name doesn't ring any bells. But your face… You really look like a dear friend of mine. Are you two related? His name is—"_

"_Whomever that could be, we're not," Atem interjected, putting much effort in having his voice sound pleasant, "I… no longer have any siblings. No brothers, nor sisters. I live alone, or with some friends. So, what is your friend's name?"_

_Anzu nodded, "His name is Yugi. You two look a lot alike. I'm surprised you're not related at all…" She shook her head, "Anyway, I have to go. Work. I… could meet with you some other time? Catch up, maybe?"_

_He also nodded in response, hiding a wicked smirk under a beguiling smile. "Will do. I'm sure we'll meet again somehow. Domino's not that big."_

_She smiled that calm, beautiful smile. "Well… See you soon, Atem."_

"_And you, little angel… Very soon…"_

You're not winning this, Yugi.

---

"… you're not paying attention again, Atem!"

Atem jerked his head forward at Seto's snap. He looked around the room, and the small sneers and indifferent stares from the rest of the suits in the room. He snarled viciously at them, and they immediately averted their eyes.

"Sorry, Seto," Atem grumbled, straightening himself in his leather chair.

Seto let out and exasperated sigh before dismissing the meeting and everyone filed out. However, Atem stayed, standing near the windows and gazing at the scenery outside. A grunt was heard beside him before Atem turned to see Seto carry to mugs of coffee and wordlessly hand one to him.

"I should deduct your paycheck for wandering around in Dreamland," the CEO muttered, taking a sip of the black beverage.

Atem smiled slightly before too put the edge of the cup to his lips. "Just… something on my mind." Was all that he said.

"Something always is," Seto retorted, staring down at him with annoyance, "It must be that woman. You only get distracted if it's concerning _her_. Well? Have you found anything yet?"

At this, Atem relayed the encounter he had with Anzu earlier. Once he was done, Seto was thoughtfully swirling the contents of his cup around before he took another long sip.

"… So? What are you going to do about it? I'm honestly getting tired of you bellyaching over her. Ten years… Hmph! There are plenty of other women besides her." The male brunette snorted.

Atem fixed him with a glare. "We've had this conversation before, and I don't want to repeat it again. As for what I'm going to do about it, I… could make things up with her. Her amnesia is a slight deterrent, but I don't give up that easily, you should know that."

Seto rolled his eyes, a silent confirmation that he knew. "And? What about your brother? From what I remember, he ran off with her."

Atem's expression grew hard and hostile as a cold, brutal smile carved itself onto his lips.

"As long as he doesn't bother me, I won't bother him. Once I finally have Anzu back, it'll be her decision if I leave the idiot alive."

Seto stared at him with a wary expression. "You're keeping him alive? And here I thought you'd give him something to sweat over…"

The smile widened an inch or two.

"I never said I was going to leave him in one piece…"

---

Indigo black eyes, hidden beneath ebony sunglasses, stared at the monitor of his sleek, black laptop as he scrolled down the web page. He flickered his attention to the time on the lower right-hand corner of the screen before he yawned, covering his mouth, just as a waitress walked up to him.

"Good morning, sir. May I take your order?"

Mikagami Hikaru turned his head to a young, blue-eyed brunette standing near his table, a small, amiable smile on her delicate face. His eyes widened beneath his spectacles, but he didn't let his apparent shock be visible on his stoic face.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Yes, please, can I get a cup of black coffee and a cinnamon roll?"

Anzu wrote down his order quickly, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you very much."

The brunette couldn't help but slightly swoon at this albino's rich, cultured, and smooth voice that fit well with his taut and sculptured face. Anzu shook her head and mentally slapped herself for the way her mind was going and nodded before walking away with unnecessary speed.

Once she was at the counter, one of her female co-workers nudged her in the ribs and winked at her. "You lucky gal," She stated amusingly.

"Huh?" Anzu asked lamely.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You must have made an impression on that handsome fellow over there. He's still staring at you!"

Anzu looked over her shoulder and found that the woman was right. The ivory-haired man was _still_ staring at her. With his glasses hiding his eyes, it sort of sent an odd vibe through her spine. The sapphire-eyed woman soon noticed other female co-workers slightly distracted from their work, murmuring this and that about the man sitting alone in his booth.

_What's up with men and they're staring? It's kind of rude… And getting a little annoying…_

As if reading her thoughts, the albino flickered his attention back to his laptop and began surveying the page. Anzu resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh and focusing her attention back on her work.

_I'm just getting paranoid, right?_

_ --- _

Once he was done with his meal, Hikaru stood up from his seat, placed the money he was charged for on the table and began to fold his laptop. His slightly bent posture caused his long hair to fall over his shoulder, and he vaguely heard several women sigh. Over what, he could guess, he really didn't want to know.

After he had his computer neatly folded in his black suitcase, Hikaru straightened himself and walked towards the entrance. Once there, he stopped and glanced at Anzu, who was busy taking another order, but somehow sensed his gaze and looked back at him for a brief moment.

He turned away and pushed through the door, the bell above signaling his exit. As he walked, Hikaru flipped his cell phone and with a deft hand, dialed and address and waited.

"… _Hello?_"

"Hey, it's me." Hikaru stopped at a crosswalk, the noise on the streets buzzing around him like bees.

"_What is it? It better be good…_"

"It is, you know I wouldn't waste your _valuable_ time."

"_And?_"

"I… found her."

There was a long pause on the other end as the light flashed green and Hikaru started walking.

"… _Are you sure it's her?_

"No mistake. Even after ten years, she still looks the same. But she doesn't recognize me. Something must have happened."

"… _Amnesia?_"

"That's what I thought." Hikaru paused, "Well? What would you have me do?"

"… _Investigate for now. That's one of the many things you're good at._"

Hikaru snorted. "But that does not mean I like it." He replied, "Anything else?"

"_For the time being, try to get close to her. If you sense Atem or Yugi, get around them. After all… they were the reasons I lost her. I want her back, Hikaru, I want my damn sister back._"

---

So that's the end of that chapter. If you liked it, please review. And since her birthday is coming, this is for you, _CeruleanSan_! Happy early birthday!


End file.
